mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Новичок Дэш
Русская стенограмма = :Скуталу: Привет! Радуга Дэш! :Радуга Дэш: Привет, Скуталу! Как дела? :Скуталу: Фан-клуб Радуги Дэш решил... прийти посмотреть на тебя, когда через Понивилль пройдёт новый тур Чудо-молний! :Радуга Дэш: Здорово, что все вы придёте на шоу, только мне не суждено на нём выступать. Запасные участвуют в шоу, только если надо кого-то заменить. смешок Мне поручат сдерживать толпу или что-то вроде того. :Скуталу: Но на тебе всё равно будет форма Чудо-молний, верно? :Радуга Дэш: Форма запасного. :Скуталу: Хмм. Мне этого хватит. :ревёт :бум :Радуга Дэш: А! :Скуталу: Ух ты! :Спитфайр: Радуга Дэш! Рада, что я тебя нашла. Ты нужна нам на шоу, когда мы будем в Понивилле. В небе. :Скуталу: Но ведь она же в Резерве! :Спитфайр: Больше нет, деточка. :Радуга Дэш: ахает Выходит, мне... :Скуталу: А! Радуга Дэш! Наконец-то ты стала полноправной Чудо-молнией! Ура! смеётся Да, Радуга Дэш! Здорово! :Спитфайр: Хе-хе. Что скажешь? : :вщух :Радуга Дэш: Э, кто-нибудь видел мой бальзам для крыльев? Хочу быть во всеоружии, когда прибуду в штаб Чудо-молний. :Спайк: Держи! :удар :щелчок :Сумеречная Искорка: Расскажи нам, что случилось, Радуга Дэш. :Рарити: О да, нас интересует каждая деталь! :удар :Пинки Пай: Начиная с той поры, когда ты была жеребёнком и поняла, что твоя судьба — стать Чудо-молний! :Радуга Дэш: Хе-хе. Рассказывать особо нечего, правда. Спитфайр сказала, Чудо-молнии выбрали меня для участия в их туре. :Флаттершай: Как же этого здорово. Ты столько ждала, пока у них освободится место. :Радуга Дэш: Да. Файр Стрик решил уйти в отставку, чтобы заняться преподаванием. Наверное, будет тренировать Чудо-молний в Школе летунов Клаудсдейла. Но отгадайте, кто был первым в списке Резерва. :Пинки Пай: О, о, я знаю! Спроси меня! :Рарити: Так что ты должна делать, Дэши? :Радуга Дэш: Сегодня мне нужно добраться до штаб-квартиры Чудо-молний. До начала тура осталось два дня — надо выучить программу. :открывает :Пинки Пай: Ты уже уходишь?! Ах! Но ведь мы даже не отпраздновали твоё повышение! А ещё предстоит прощальная вечеринка! :Радуга Дэш: Пинки, я ведь не покидаю Понивилль. Просто ухожу тренироваться для шоу. :Флаттершай: Надеюсь, всё пройдёт хорошо. Наверное, на тебя давит мысль, что нужно успеть выучить так много за такой срок. :Эпплджек: Да. Удачи, Дэш. :Радуга Дэш: Удачи? Ха. Мне она не понадобится. :щелчок :Радуга Дэш: Теперь, когда мой талант наконец-ТО все признали, остальным Чудо-молниям останется лишь глотать мой облачный след! :Сумеречная Искорка: Все знают, что ты отлично летаешь, Радуга Дэш, но и остальные Чудо-молнии не хуже. Всё может оказаться гораздо сложнее, чем ты думаешь. :Радуга Дэш: Ох, ты права! Как считаешь, мне надеть солнечные очки или нет? Солнечные очки сами по себе классные, но их может носить любая пони. Наверное, без них будет лучше. :ревёт :Спитфайр: Инструктаж команды по утрам... :Радуга Дэш: 7:20, в честь двадцати пони гвардии, которые стали первыми Чудо-молниями! :Спитфайр: Точно. Спальню в академии ты уже видела. А это помещение, где живёт команда. :Радуга Дэш: Построенное Адмиралом Фейрвезером! :стук :Спитфайр: Не забывай правило номер один, новичок. Смотри по сторонам, прежде чем заходить на взлёт или посадку. :Радуга Дэш: Э, конечно, но... ведь здесь никого нет. :Спитфайр: Они появятся: большинство Чудо-молний любят приземляться молниеносно, так что будь начеку. :Радуга Дэш: Ладно, без проблем! :Радуга Дэш: Ух ты! Это фуражка Генерала Флэша?! :Спитфайр: С оригинальным гербом и девизом Чудо-молний на ней. :Радуга Дэш и Спитфайр: "Altius volantis! Взмывая выше!" :Радуга Дэш: Здорово! А! В смысле, э, классно. :Спитфайр: Ладно, новичок, шоу через два дня, а значит, тебе нужно набрать форму, чтобы освоить программу. У тебя пять минут, чтобы собраться и присоединиться к другим членам команды. :Радуга Дэш: Есть, мэм! Я выучу все движения к концу дня! :Спитфайр: Надеюсь. Мы ждём, что ты произведёшь хорошее впечатление. :вщух :Радуга Дэш: Отличный костюм! Итак, сейчас ты совершишь свой первый полёт как настоящая Чудо-молния. вздыхает Спокойно. во время натяжения Поднимись в облака и срази их всех наповал. Ну всё, Чудо-молнии, готовьтесь к встрече с самым великолепным членом команды. :болтают :Сюрпрайз: Глядите, у нас новенькая! :ревёт :Спитфайр: Хей, в сторону! :Радуга Дэш: А? Аааа! :удар :Радуга Дэш: стон :смеются :Мисти Флай: Ну и ну, самое эффектное появление новичка, что я видела. :Соарин: Ты в порядке, Радуга Дэш? :Флитфут: Скорее, Радуга Крэш. :смеются :Молодая Радуга Дэш: Итак, школа полётов! Встречай Радугу Дэш! Эй-ааааа! :стук :Молодая Радуга Дэш: ворчит :грохот :бак катится :Молодой Хупс: Скорее, Радуга Крэш! :смеются :Молодые Хупс и пегасы: Радуга Крэш! Радуга Крэш! Радуга Крэш! Радуга Крэш! :Радуга Дэш: Хе! Вы специально меня сбили! :Спитфайр: Вовсе нет. Ты забыла правило номер один, новичок. :Сюрпрайз, Флитфут, Хай Виндс, Мисти Флай и Соарин: Смотри по сторонам, прежде чем заходить на взлёт или посадку. :Радуга Дэш: Да, хорошо, я просто... проверяла вас! :Чудо-молнии: смех :Спитфайр: Ладно, никто ведь не пострадал, а нам надо многое успеть — забудем об этом и приступим к полётам! :Мисти Флай: Классический прокол новичка, Радуга Крэш. Это было потрясающе. :двигатели ревут :Спитфайр: рупору Выше, Крэш! Ты нарушаешь построение! :Соарин: Повнимательней, Крэш! :Спитфайр: Ближе, Крэш, не отставай! :Радуга Дэш: рычит Моё имя — не Крэш! :стук :Радуга Дэш и Сюрпрайз: визжат :Сюрпрайз: Ха, кто бы говорил. :шкафчика закрывается :Флитфут: Эй, Крэш, я знаю: сегодня был тяжёлый день,— но не волнуйся. Ты научишься. :Радуга Дэш: Тяжёлый день? Да брось. Если я выполняю трюк «Звуковая радуга», то это и подавно освою. Завтра всё будет на высоте. Возможно, я даже внесу несколько улучшений. :Спитфайр: Радуга Дэш, подойди! :Радуга Дэш: Да, мэм! :Спитфайр: Рада, что ты всё ещё здесь. :Радуга Дэш: Правда? Вам нужны идеи. как сделать шоу экстра-классным? :Спитфайр: Не совсем. Знаю, ты была в Резерве и поэтому не в курсе, что у Чудо-молний есть несколько внутренних правил. Например, худший летун дня делает уборку во всём помещении. За работу, Крэш. :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает себя Меня зовут не Крэш. :открывается :для вечеринок взрывается :Остальные главные персонажи и Искатели знаков отличия: Сюрприз! :Радуга Дэш: Что? :Искатели знаков отличия: Ура Радуге Дэш! Нашей любимой Чудо-молнии! :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы знаем, ты устала, Радуга Дэш, но Пинки хотела устроить для тебя вечеринку. :Пинки Пай: Вечеринку в честь лучшего мегафону дня в твоей жизни! :Радуга Дэш: смех Да. Всё прошло здорово. :Эпплджек: Расскажи: нам не терпится послушать! :Радуга Дэш: Хе-хе. Я бы рассказала с огромным удовольствием, но я устала. зевает От всех этих... волнений большого дня. :Флаттершай: Э. что-то пошло не так, Радуга Дэш? :Радуга Дэш: О чём-ты? Я наконец стала Чудо-молнией, а это значит, у меня теперь всё прекрасно. :Рарити: Ну нет. Что-то точно не так. В чём дело, дорогая? :Радуга Дэш: Сказала же: ни в чём! Просто некоторые Чудо-молнии стали обзывать меня Радугой Крэш... :Флаттершай: О нет! Разве не это ужасное прозвище дали тебе те задиры из школы летунов? :Радуга Дэш: хнычет :Сумеречная Искорка: Почему тебя так назвали? :Радуга Дэш: Ну, я вроде как упала в мусорный бак. хнычет :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох. :Пинки Пай: Что ж, радуйся, что тебя хотя бы не назвали Радугой Трэш! :Эпплджек: Значит, ты встала не с того копыта. Уверена, у каждого новичка был трудный день. :Рарити: Угу! Что тебе нужно, так это — выделиться чем-то хорошим. Как только тебя узнают с другой стороны, это ужасное прозвище будет забыто. :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити права. Посмотри на Чудо-молний, как на нас. Мы — команда, но каждый из нас выделяется чем-то особенным. :Радуга Дэш: Точно! Я покажу себя с особенной стороны, так же как вы! Прощай, Радуга Крэш; здравствуй, Капитан Неотразимость! :вщух :Радуга Дэш: Пинки Пай Всем доброе утро! Кто готов отлично полетать? Я готова! Жду не дождусь завтрашнего выступления. Волнуетесь? Я очень! Я всегда взволнована! Меня даже прозвали «Динамичный Дэш»! :лопается :Радуга Дэш: Пинки Пай Потому что я полна энергии всё время! как собака :Флитфут: Э, Чудо-молниям не положено волноваться, Крэш. Чтобы летать так, как мы, нужно сохранять спокойствие. :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Эпплджек Ну конечно, я об этом знаю! Но скажите себе честно: вы и правда волнуетесь! Потому что каждая пони-пегас с детства мечтает летать с Чудо-молниями! И ваша мечта осуществилась! :Флитфут: И твоя тоже. :Радуга Дэш: Эпплджек Верно! Если хотите, можете меня звать «Прямолинейная пони». Но иго-го, я люблю говорить всё как есть, и мне кажется, пони должны ценить такую тяжёлую работу, как у нас, потому что быть Чудо-молнией — это нечто особенное! :Мисти Флай: Мы знаем. :захлопывается :свист :Радуга Дэш: Сумеречную Искорку Знаете, крыло с положительным углом поперечного «В» увеличивает устойчивость при повороте. Я подумала, что предполётный список действий повысит нашу эффективность, поэтому я сделала его для каждого! :перелистываются :Радуга Дэш: Сумеречную Искорку Я всегда нахожу интересную информацию в книгах. Многие пони называют меня «Читающей Радугой». :Спитфайр: рупору Мы знаем, как работают крылья, новичок! И у нас уже есть список! Уйди со взлётной полосы! :Радуга Дэш: Флаттершай Простите меня. Я только пыталась помочь. потому что очень переживаю за Чудо-молний. Можете звать меня «Заботливой пони». хлопок Э, если вы сейчас заняты, я могу подойти позже... :Спитфайр: рычит :Радуга Дэш: Флаттершай Или вообще не подходить... :свист :трение :Радуга Дэш: себя Ладно. Рарити Хочу сказать тебе, как сильно я люблю эту униформу. С самого детства меня восхищало сочетание ярких линий и классического контура. Недаром меня называют «Радугой Фэш». :Соарин: Ээээ... ээ...? :Радуга Дэш: Рарити «Фэш» от слова «Фэшен». :Спитфайр: Крэш! Не знаю, почему ты так себя ведёшь, но хватит уже. :Радуга Дэш: Я просто хотела продемонстрировать свои лучшие качества, чтобы быть полезной Чудо-молниям. :Спитфайр: Вижу, ты хочешь найти своё место в команде, но сосредоточься пока на программе! :Радуга Дэш: Да, мэм. :Спитфайр: Может, это придаст тебе стимул. :стук :открывается :Чудо-молний :Радуга Дэш: Крэш?! Почему не написали моё настоящее имя?! :Спитфайр: Здесь так не принято. У нас у всех на жакетах прозвища. Да, Клиппер? :Радуга Дэш: Клиппер? :Соарин: Да, босс! :закрывается :Спитфайр: Теперь это официально. Добро пожаловать к Чудо-молниям, Крэш! смеётся :стук :Радуга Дэш: стонет Если я не придумаю какое-то незабываемое дополнение, то так и останусь Радугой Крэш на всю жизнь! :захлопывается :Скуталу: Это будет потрясающе! :Спайк: Знаю! Я взволнован так же, как Пинки Пай! :Пинки Пай: Жду не дождусь первого выступления Радуги Дэш в качестве настоящей Чудо-молнии! Надеюсь, здесь есть сладкая вата! :свист :Флаттершай: Не забывайте: мы должны как следует поддержать сегодня Радугу Дэш. :Рарити: Непременно. Печально, что у неё всё так неудачно пошло после того, как сбывалась её мечта. :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга Дэш — неунывающая пони. Думаю, она преодолела трудности первого дня и настроилась на лучшее! :Эпплджек: А вот и она... Эй, Дэш! :Радуга Дэш: О! То, что надо! Эй, я возьму Скуталу? :Скуталу: Меня? Для чего? :Радуга Дэш: О, хе, мне нужна помощь, и я решила, что президент Фан-клуба Радуги Дэш отлично справится с этой работой! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я думала, вам помогают пони из Резерва. :Радуга Дэш: О, да, но сейчас они заняты официальными поручениями. Но не бойтесь! С помощью Скуталу всё пройдёт великолепно. Даже лучше! :Рарити: Значит, вчерашняя тренировка прошла хорошо? :Радуга Дэш: Мне пора. :Скуталу: Что мы здесь делаем, Радуга Дэш? :Радуга Дэш: Я хочу, чтобы ты мне оказала маленькую услугу, которая сделает это шоу особенным. Итак, Чудо-молнии будут пролетать над этой горкой прямо под самый занавес шоу. Я полечу последней, и когда я дам сигнал, ты разгонишься на своём скутере и толкнёшь грозовую тучу мне навстречу! :Скуталу: Что? :Радуга Дэш: Этот удар вызовет у меня над головой вспышку молнии — я буду выглядеть ослепительно! А потом я совершу с этой тучей невероятный полёт, чтобы создать самое классное световое шоу, какое только видели на закрытии! :Скуталу: Ты в этом уверена? :Радуга Дэш: Ах! Это будет так здорово! И никто больше не назовёт меня Радугой «Крэш» после этого! :ревёт :Радуга Дэш: О, мне пора! Жди моего сигнала, Скуталу! :Скуталу: Э... ну ладно...! :Диктор: громкоговорителю Лошадки и джентлькони, жеребята всех возрастов! Смотрите в небо и приготовьтесь восхищаться невероятным лётным мастерством Чудо-молний! :ревёт :радуется :Флаттершай: Хоть бы Спайк и Пинки Пай уже запаслись едой, а то они не увидят Радугу Дэш! :Рарити: Не волнуйся, Флаттершай. Пинки Пай ни за что такое не пропустит! :Эпплджек: Хе. Только ради сладкой ваты. :ревёт :Спайк: Идём, Пинки: шоу начинается! :Пинки Пай: Секунду! Пожалуйста, сделайте чуть побольше и поскорей! Больше! :ревёт :ахает :мотора истребителя :радуется :Сумеречная Искорка: Это потрясающе! Отлично справляется! :Пинки Пай: Больше! :вата растягивается :Спайк: вздыхает :свист :торможение :Скуталу: Надеюсь, получится. :удар :радуется :разряжается :Радуга Дэш: визжит :разряжается :смещаются :Радуга Дэш: визжит :Толпа: ахает :Радуга Дэш: вопит :грохот :Радуга Дэш: вопит :молния :мотора приземляющегося истребителя :Пинки Пай: Надеюсь, я не опоздала. фыркает Чего этот пони так долго возился? :Радуга Дэш: вопит :всплеск :Радуга Дэш: стонет :Пинки Пай: Это было классно! :Спитфайр: Молодчина, Радуга Крэш. :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает :Спитфайр: Рассказывай, что это было, новичок! :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Мне очень жаль. :Спитфайр: Надо полагать. Ты изменила программу, не сказав мне, и подвергла риску других. Я выгоняла летунов и за меньшее. :Радуга Дэш: Я знаю и готова понести за это любое наказание. Поделом вы назвали меня Радугой Крэш: я всегда была отличным летуном, но, став одной из Чудо-молний, я отличалась, лишь совершая ошибки. вздыхает Я всю жизнь мечтала летать с вами, но... похоже, что я совсем не гожусь в Чудо-молнии. :Соарин: Ты серьёзно?! Ты самый талантливый летун из всех, что у нас были! :Флитфут: И ты раз десять спасала от беды всю нашу Эквестрию. :Радуга Дэш: Э, я... :Спитфайр: Ты достойна быть Чудо-молнией. Мы ждали, когда найдётся место, с тех пор как ты вошла в Резерв! :Радуга Дэш: Но... вы же меня называли Радугой Крэш. :Соарин: Да, ну и что? Моё прозвище — «Клиппер». И знаешь почему? :Радуга Дэш: Э... потому что ты быстрый как корабль? :Соарин: Нет, потому что в первый день занятий я зацепился крылом за флагшток и повис, как клипса. Хе-хе. :Радуга Дэш: Ха. :Флитфут: «Плоскостоп». На первой тренировке я не рассчитала и приземлилась прямо на копыта Спитфайр. :Мисти Флай: «Маргаритка». :Сюрпрайз: «Копуша». :Хай Виндс: «Выбей-Зуб». :Спитфайр: Ты не представляешь, как дразнят меня. шёпот :Радуга Дэш: Ого! Это даже намного хуже, чем Крэш. :Спитфайр: Правда? :Радуга Дэш: Так это значит, я... всё ещё в команде? :Спитфайр: А ты сможешь быть членом команды и при этом постоянно не хвастаться? :Радуга Дэш: Обещаю! Я всю жизнь выставляла себя напоказ — теперь я Чудо-молния, пришло время научиться работать в команде! :Спитфайр: Отлично, потому что теперь я буду годами подтрунивать над тобой, вспоминая этот нелепый прокол! Твоё эпичное падение! :смеются :Спитфайр: Месяц испытательного срока. Вопросы есть?! :Радуга Дэш: быстро Нет, мэм. :метение :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет. Радуга Дэш. Мы зашли узнать, как ты. У тебя всё хорошо? :Радуга Дэш: Всё отлично, спасибо! :Скуталу: Точно не нужна помощь? :Радуга Дэш: Нет. Раз уж я устроила этот беспорядок, я и должна его убирать. И вдобавок, Спитфайр велела мне весь месяц убирать помещение. :Скуталу: Тогда почему ты в таком хорошем настроении? :Радуга Дэш: Да! Потому что я — Чудо-молния! |-| Английская стенограмма = : Scootaloo: Hey! Rainbow Dash! : Rainbow Dash: Hiya, Scootaloo! What's up? : Scootaloo: The Rainbow Dash Fan Club just decided – everypony's coming to see you when the Wonderbolts' new tour comes through Ponyville! : Rainbow Dash: Well, it's great that you guys are going to the show, Scoot, but I won't actually be performing in it. Reservists aren't in the show unless one of the real Wonderbolts can't fly. chuckles I'll probably be working crowd control or something. : Scootaloo: You're still gonna be wearing a Wonderbolts uniform though, right? : Rainbow Dash: A Reservist one, yeah. : Scootaloo: Hmm. That's good enough for me. : roaring : boom : Rainbow Dash: gasps : Scootaloo: Whoa! : Spitfire: Rainbow Dash! Glad we found you. We need you in the show when we get to Ponyville. Flying. : Scootaloo: But she's only in the Reserves! : Spitfire: Not anymore, kid. : Rainbow Dash: gasp You mean... : Scootaloo: gasps Rainbow Dash! You're finally a full-fledged Wonderbolt! Woo-hoo! laughs Yeah, Rainbow Dash! Whoo! : Spitfire: Heh. What she said. : song : zooming : Rainbow Dash: Uh, anypony seen my wing balm? I don't want to be stiff when I show up at Wonderbolt headquarters. : Spike: Got it! : thump : click : Twilight Sparkle: Do you have time to tell us what happened, Rainbow Dash? : Rarity: Oh, yes, we must know every detail! : thump : Pinkie Pie: Start from when you were a foal and you first knew your destiny was to become a Wonderbolt! : Rainbow Dash: Heh. Well, not much to tell, really. Spitfire told me the Wonderbolts need me to go on tour with them. : Fluttershy: That's really great. I know how long you've been waiting for a spot to open up. : Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Fire Streak decided to retire and teach full-time. Cloudsdale Flight School will probably be churning out Wonderbolts with him there. But guess who was at the top of the Reserve list. : Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, I know! Pick me! : Rarity: So what do you do now, Dashie? : Rainbow Dash: I have to report to Wonderbolts headquarters this afternoon. It's only two days 'til tour starts, and I need to learn the routine. : opens : Pinkie Pie: You're leaving already?! gasps But we barely started your congratulation party! I haven't even thought about your going-away party yet! : Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, I'm not leaving Ponyville. I just have to train for this show. : Fluttershy: I hope everything goes well. Sounds like an awful lot of pressure having to learn everything so quickly. : Applejack: Yeah. Good luck, Dash. : Rainbow Dash: Luck? Heh. Save that for the rest of the team. : snap : Rainbow Dash: Now that my awesomeness has finally been recognized, the other Wonderbolts will have to keep up or eat my cloud trail! : Twilight Sparkle: Everypony knows you're a great flyer, Rainbow Dash, but so are the rest of the Wonderbolts. It might be more challenging than you think. : Rainbow Dash: Aw, you're right! I mean, do I show up wearing sunglasses or not? Sunglasses are automatically cool, but anypony can put them on. Maybe I'd stand out more if I didn't. : roaring : Spitfire: Team briefings are every morning at— : Rainbow Dash: 0720, because there were twenty ponies in the original E.U.P. Guard that became the Wonderbolts! : Spitfire: Right. And I know you've seen the academy bunks, but these are the official Wonderbolts barracks. : Rainbow Dash: Built by Admiral Fairweather himself! : thud : Spitfire: Don't forget rule number one, newbie. Always check both ways before crossing the runway. : Rainbow Dash: Uh, sure, but... nopony else is here. : Spitfire: They will be, and most of the Wonderbolts like to make a flashy entrance, so stay alert. : Rainbow Dash: Right, no problem! : Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Is that General Flash's cap?! : Spitfire: And the original crest with the Wonderbolts motto on it. : Rainbow Dash and Spitfire: "Altius volantis! Soaring higher!" : Rainbow Dash: Wow! gasps I mean, ha, cool. : Spitfire: Okay, newbie, we've got a show in two days, which means you gotta hustle your haunches to learn this routine. You got five minutes to get dressed and get outside to meet the rest of the team. : Rainbow Dash: Yes, ma'am! I'll have all of the moves down by the end of the day! : Spitfire: Let's hope so. We're all expecting you to make quite an impression. : zoom : Rainbow Dash: Lookin' good! Okay, you're about to take your first flight as an actual Wonderbolt. sighs No pressure. groan Just gotta go out there and knock 'em off their hooves. Okay, Wonderbolts, get ready to meet your most awesome member ever! : chattering : roaring : Spitfire: Hey, look out! : Rainbow Dash: Huh? Whooaaa! : clatter : Rainbow Dash: groan : laughing : Misty Fly: Whoa, most awesome entrance by a newbie ever. : Soarin: Are you okay, Rainbow Dash? : Fleetfoot: More like Rainbow Crash. : laughing : Young Rainbow Dash: Okay, flight school! Get ready for Rainbow Dash! Hah—whooooa! : thud : Young Rainbow Dash: grunts : crash : can rolling : Young Hoops: More like Rainbow Crash! : laughing : Young Hoops and Young Pegasi: Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Crash! : Rainbow Dash: Hey! You guys buzzed me on purpose! : Spitfire: Not quite. You forgot rule number one, newbie. : Surprise, Fleetfoot, "High Winds", Misty Fly and Soarin: Always check both ways before crossing the runway. : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, well, I was just... testing you guys! : Wonderbolts: laughter : Spitfire: Alright, nopony got hurt and we got a lot to do, so let's forget about this and get flying! : Misty Fly: Classic rookie move, Rainbow Crash. That was amazing. : engines roaring : Spitfire: loudhailer Higher, Crash! You're breaking formation! : Soarin: Check your nine, Crash! : Spitfire: Tighter, Crash, get in there! : Rainbow Dash: growls My name's not Crash! : thud : Rainbow Dash and Surprise: yelps : Surprise: Huh, could've fooled me. : door closes : Fleetfoot: Hey, Crash, I know it was a tough day today, but don't worry. You'll get the hang of it. : Rainbow Dash: Tough day? Please. If I can pull off a sonic rainboom, I can learn this routine. I'll have it down cold tomorrow. Probably even come up with a couple of improvements. : Spitfire: Rainbow Dash, over here! : Rainbow Dash: Yes, ma'am! : Spitfire: I'm glad you're still here. : Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah? Did you want some ideas on how to make the show extra-awesome? : Spitfire: Not quite. I know you've been a Reservist for a while, but the 'Bolts have a few of their own rules you might not know about. Like worst flyer of the day has to clean up the whole compound. Better get to it, Crash. : Rainbow Dash: sighs her breath My name's not Crash. : opens : cannon explodes : Rest of main cast and Cutie Mark Crusaders: Surprise! : Rainbow Dash: What? : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Hooray, Rainbow Dash! Our favorite Wonderbolt! : Twilight Sparkle: We know you're probably tired, Rainbow Dash, but Pinkie wanted to throw you a real party. : Pinkie Pie: Your best day megaphone ever party! : Rainbow Dash: laugh Yeah. It was somethin', all right. : Applejack: Well we can't wait to hear all about it! : Rainbow Dash: Heh. And I'd love to tell you, I really would, but I'm pretty beat. yawns You know, from all the... excitement of my big day? : Fluttershy: Um, is something wrong, Rainbow Dash? : Rainbow Dash: What could be wrong? I'm finally a Wonderbolt, which means everything has to be totally, perfectly awesome. : Rarity: Oh, no. Something is wrong. What happened, darling? : Rainbow Dash: I told you, it's nothing! I mean, maybe some of the Wonderbolts started calling me Rainbow Crash... : Fluttershy: Oh, no! Isn't that the same terrible nickname those bullies in flight school used to call you? : Rainbow Dash: whimpering : Twilight Sparkle: Why would they call you that? : Rainbow Dash: Well, I kinda sorta fell into a garbage can. whimpering : Twilight Sparkle: Urgh. : Pinkie Pie: Well, look at the bright side! At least they didn't call you Rainbow Trash! : Applejack: So you started off on the wrong hoof. I'll bet every new Wonderbolt has a tough first day. : Rarity: Mmm-hmm! What you need is to find a positive way to stand out. As soon as you're known for something else, that nasty old nickname will be forgotten. : Twilight Sparkle: Rarity's right. Why don't you think of the Wonderbolts like us? We're a team, but we all stand out in different ways. : Rainbow Dash: That's it! I'm gonna stand out in a different way, just like you guys! Goodbye, Rainbow Crash; hello, Captain Awesome! : zoom : Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie Good morning, everypony! Who's ready for a fantastic day of flying? I know I am! I just couldn't be more excited for the big show tomorrow. Are you guys excited? I'm excited! Actually, I'm always excited! Some ponies even call me "Dynamic Dash"! : pops : Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie Because I'm so full of energy all the time! like a dog : Fleetfoot: Uh, Wonderbolts don't get excited, Crash. You gotta keep a level head to fly the way we do. : Rainbow Dash: sighs Applejack Well, of course I know that! But the truth of the matter is, you''should'' be excited! It's the dream of near every little Pegasus pony to grow up and fly with the Wonderbolts! And here you all are doin' it! : Fleetfoot: So are you. : Rainbow Dash: Applejack True! Go ahead and call me "Forthright Filly" if you want. But shee-yucks, I like to tell it like it is, and I believe a pony oughta appreciate hard work payin' off like this, because bein' a Wonderbolt is somethin' special! : Misty Fly: We know. : slams : whoosh : Rainbow Dash: Twilight Sparkle You know, I was just reading about how dihedral wing angles can help increase stability in banking turns. It made me think that pre-flight checklists could really help increase our efficiency, so I went ahead and made them for everypony! : flapping : Rainbow Dash: Twilight Sparkle I'm always finding so much interesting information in books. In fact, a lot of ponies call me "Reading Rainboom". : Spitfire: loudhailer We all know how wings work, newbie! And we already have checklists! Now get off the runway! : Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy I'm so sorry. I was just trying to help because I care about all of the Wonderbolts oh-so much. Yessiree, just call me "Care Mare". beat Um, but if you're busy now, I can just come back later... : Spitfire: growl : Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy Or, you know, not at all... : zip : rubbing : Rainbow Dash: herself Okay. Rarity I must tell you how much I just love these uniforms. Why, ever since I was a foal, I've admired the mixture of bold lines and classic contours. They don't call me "Rainbow Fash" for nothing. : Soarin: Uhhhh... huh...? : Rainbow Dash: Rarity The "Fash" is for "Fashion". : Spitfire: Crash! I'm not sure why you're acting like this, but you need to stop. : Rainbow Dash: I was just, you know, trying to show everypony all the awesome ways I can contribute to the 'Bolts. : Spitfire: I know you're excited to find your place on the team, but just focus on the routine for now, okay? : Rainbow Dash: Yes, ma'am. : Spitfire: Maybe this will help motivate you. : thud : opens : motif plays : Rainbow Dash: Crash?! Couldn't you just put my regular name on it?! : Spitfire: That's not how it works around here. We all have our nicknames on our jackets. Right, Clipper? : Rainbow Dash: Clipper? : Soarin: Right, boss! : shuts : Spitfire: Now it's official. Welcome to the Wonderbolts, Crash! laughs : thud : Rainbow Dash: groans If I don't come up with something unforgettable to add to the routine, I'm gonna be Rainbow Crash for the rest of my life! : shuts : Scootaloo: This is gonna be so amazing! : Spike: I know! I'm almost as excited as Pinkie Pie! : Pinkie Pie: I can't wait to see Rainbow Dash's first performance as an honest-to-goodness Wonderbolt! I hope there's cotton candy! : zip : Fluttershy: We should all remember to be extra supportive for Rainbow Dash too. : Rarity: Excellent point. It's simply dreadful that she's had such a rough start after finally achieving her dream. : Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash is a pretty resilient pony. I'm sure she's shaken off her tough first day and turned it around by now! : Applejack: Speakin' of... Hey, Dash! : Rainbow Dash: Perfect! Hey, can I borrow Scootaloo? : Scootaloo: Me? What for? : Rainbow Dash: Oh, heh, I just needed some help and figured the president of the Rainbow Dash Fan Club was the right pony for the job! : Twilight Sparkle: I thought the Wonderbolt Reserves were here to help. : Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah, they're all busy doing, uh, official Reserve stuff. But don't worry! With Scootaloo's help, everything's gonna be awesome. Better than awesome! : Rarity: Does... Does that mean practice went well yesterday? : Rainbow Dash: Gotta go. : Scootaloo: What are we doing up here, Rainbow Dash? : Rainbow Dash: I just need a small favor from you that's really gonna make this show something special. Now, the Wonderbolts are gonna fly over this ridge right before the finale of the show. I'll fly by last, and when I signal you, you zip up the ramp on your scooter and kick the storm cloud into my path! : Scootaloo: What? : Rainbow Dash: That kick will shoot off a lightning bolt right behind me, making me look totally awesome! And then I'll do some incredible Rainbow Dash flying with it to create the coolest, show-stoppingest, lightning-tastic light show anypony has ever seen! : Scootaloo: Are you sure about this? : Rainbow Dash: Uh-huh! It's gonna be so awesome! And nopony will ever call me "Rainbow Crash" after this! : roaring : Rainbow Dash: Oh, gotta go! Be ready for me, okay, Scootaloo? : Scootaloo: Um... okay...? : Announcer: loudspeaker Mares and gentlecolts, fillies and foals of all ages! Look to the skies and prepare to be awestruck by the incredible flying prowess of... the Wonderbolts! : roaring : cheering : Fluttershy: I hope Spike and Pinkie Pie are done getting their snacks, or they're gonna miss Rainbow Dash! : Rarity: Oh, don't worry, Fluttershy. Nothing would keep Pinkie Pie from missing this! : Applejack: Heh. Except maybe cotton candy. : roaring : Spike: Come on, Pinkie, the show's starting! : Pinkie Pie: One second! Just a little bit bigger please, but hurry! Bigger! : roaring : awed : plane engine whines : cheers : Twilight Sparkle: That was amazing! She's doing great! : Pinkie Pie: Bigger! : candy stretching : Spike: sighs : whooshing : screeching : Scootaloo: I hope this works. : thwack : cheering : cloud crackling : Rainbow Dash: yelps : cloud crackling : being dislodged : Rainbow Dash: yelps : Crowd: gasps : Rainbow Dash: screams : crash : Rainbow Dash: screams : lightning : fighter plane engine noise : Pinkie Pie: Hope I'm not too late. scoffs I dunno what took that pony so long. : Rainbow Dash: screams : splat : Rainbow Dash: groans : Pinkie Pie: That was amazing! : Spitfire: Way to go, Rainbow Crash. : Rainbow Dash: sighs : Spitfire: You gonna tell us what just happened, newbie? : Rainbow Dash: sighs I'm so sorry. : Spitfire: I should hope so. You changed the routine without consulting me and put other ponies at risk. I've drummed flyers out of the 'Bolts for less. : Rainbow Dash: I know, and I'm ready for whatever punishment you want. You guys were right to call me "Rainbow Crash". I've always been a standout flyer, but since I joined the Wonderbolts, I've only stood out for making mistakes. sighs It's been my dream my whole life, but... I guess maybe I'm not Wonderbolt material after all. : Soarin: Are you serious?! You're the most talented flyer we've ever had! : Fleetfoot: And you've saved all of Equestria like, a dozen times. : Rainbow Dash: Uh, I— : Spitfire: Of course you're supposed to be a Wonderbolt. We've been waiting for a spot to open up ever since you joined the Reserves! : Rainbow Dash: But... you guys all called me Rainbow Crash. : Soarin: Yeah, so? My nickname's "Clipper". You know why they call me that? : Rainbow Dash: Uh... 'cause you're as fast as a ship? : Soarin: Because I clipped my wing on a flagpole as I was landing on my first day. Heh. : Rainbow Dash: Huh. : Fleetfoot: "Flatfoot". My first day, I misjudged my landing and came down right on Spitfire's hoof. : Misty Fly: "Dizzy". : Surprise: "Slowpoke". : "High Winds": "Hoof-in-Mouth". : Spitfire: You don't wanna know what they call me. whisper : Rainbow Dash: Whoa! That is so much worse than Crash. : Spitfire: Right? : Rainbow Dash: So does this mean I'm... still on the team? : Spitfire: Do you think you can be part of this team and not constantly try to showboat? : Rainbow Dash: I promise! I spent my whole life trying to be a standout flyer, but now that I'm a Wonderbolt, it's time to be okay with fitting in! : Spitfire: Good, because I really didn't want to miss the chance to tease you for years about this catastrophe! I mean, that crash was epic! : laughing : Spitfire: But you're on probation for a month. Got a problem with that?! : Rainbow Dash: quickly No, ma'am. : sweeping : Twilight Sparkle: Hey. Rainbow Dash. We just wanted to check on you. Are you doing okay? : Rainbow Dash: I'm doing great, thanks! : Scootaloo: Sure you don't need any help? : Rainbow Dash: Nah. This mess is my responsibility, and I've gotta clean it up myself. And after this, Spitfire's got me cleaning the Wonderbolts' compound for the next month. : Scootaloo: So why are you in such a good mood? : Rainbow Dash: Duh! Because I'm a Wonderbolt! : credits en:Transcripts/Newbie Dash Категория:Стенограммы, шестой сезон